


Investigation: Anagram

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Reds and Yellows [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-Shot. He didn't appreciate it when his lover decided to play the alphabet game with organizations, but he was not above siting it as reason to incur payback.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

The buzz of the alarm had him blinking blurrily, already mentally beginning the battle of beating his unconsciousness back so that he could get up and get ready for the new day ahead of him. This was normal, routine even, for him and so it didn’t take any more than usual to begin stretching and moving. Beside him there was the sound of a groan, one bemoaning the existence of loud annoying noises that unjustly woke people from their sleep unwantedly. After being together with his lover for so long it was easy to label the exact emotion of that same sound the other gave every morning without fail, and it never ceased to make him snort with amusement at his blond’s antics. There was shifting as Itachi finally sat up, his bed partner had predictably rolled onto his right side and stuffed his head under one of the four pillows on the bed. The raven-haired man waited a moment longer as a muffled grunt sounded before the covers rustled and the pillow was tossed aside to reveal long blond hair and grumpy, though groggy, blue eyes set in a handsome tan face.

A smirk danced across his lips as he leaned over the blond to press a light kiss to the corner of the other man’s lips, drawing back when he got a huff. “Good morning, Deidara.”

With another sound of protest, those intelligent baby blues seemed to contemplate the merits of ‘five more minutes’ before he huffed again. Then finally, the brat gave him a sleepy smile and leaned up to kiss him fully. It would have been easy, so easy, to let himself be pulled back into the bed to continue the kisses until they turned into a make-out session, but Itachi knew better. Work would not be understanding of delays that included romancing a spouse, those were better left to lazy days when no one expected either of them to be anywhere any time soon. But, even after years of dating and living together, Itachi could never seem to bring himself to deny either of them the simple pleasure of indulgent morning kisses.

As much as he loved all of the kisses they exchanged, these were one of his favorite types. Sweet and soft and so full of connection, he enjoyed the simplicity and near perfection of how they made him feel loved and soothed. Like whatever the day promised, the two of them were solid pillars for each other.

With the reminder that they day ahead was waiting for him to get moving, he disentangled himself from Deidara with a final kiss and a few strategic movements that had him deftly rolling out of bed before the other man could grab him and pull him back.

He heard Deidara groan again and a soft thump that was probably the blond falling back against the bed as Itachi made his way into the closet for a suit. A bit of rustling, and Itachi could imagine Deidara shifting about in a bid to get comfortable, followed by a slow exhale. “So who are you meeting with today? The CIA?”

“If I was, do you think I would be allowed to tell you that?”

There was a muffled snort, and Itachi turned around with his suit in hand to see Deidara attempting to stretch and cover up a yawn at the same time. The dark-haired man smiled at the sight. Domestic Deidara never got old, he never tired of seeing his lover sleepy and content. Probably because he had not been privy to this until after he had broken through that hard outer shell Deidara wore like armor; well, that and the wall the blond had built soon after their first meeting. Still, his life with Deidara was a blessing, and he would never be convinced otherwise.

Deidara blinked at him, clearly his thoughts had reflected on his face because one blond eyebrow rose and a teasing grin stretched his lips. But rather than address it, he answered Itachi’s question. “I think you don’t care about stuffy confidential rules, un. Not with me, anyway.”

It was Itachi’s turn to huff. But his lover was right. While he was not in the habit of breaking rules under most circumstances, Itachi had a tightly reigned in anti-authority streak coupled with an unfailing trust that Deidara would never, ever betray him. That included selling Itachi out in anyway or blabbing about any discussion they had to others. Despite his boisterous nature, Deidara tended to be just as private a person as Itachi and would never volunteer top secret information or anything else Itachi told him in confidence.

With a smirk, Itachi nodded, acknowledging the veracity of Deidara’s comment as he made his way over to the conjoining bathroom. He did not bother to close the door. He hardly had anything to hide from Deidara, or any modesty to preserve. Besides, the other man would close the door when he joined Itachi.

It was part of their ritual.

“If not the CIA, then maybe the DEA? Or the ATF?” Itachi glanced over his shoulder, feeling more amused by the word as Deidara spouted off different agency acronyms. Blue eyes connected with his, alight with their own mirth. “No wait, I got it un. ICE, am I right?”

Itachi smothered a chuckle and returned to the act of undressing and adjusting the temperature of the shower.

“If it is, you should totally play that ‘ice ice baby’ song. I bet their faces would be hilarious.”

Apparently, his partner was on a roll. And in lieu of that, he chose to stay silent and let the younger man get it out of his system. After all, when Deidara got going, there was no sense in attempting to stop him—he would just find a way around any derailing or roadblocks.

After Deidara had listed several other federal agencies, complete with commentary, and had joined Itachi in showering—stealing the bar of soap from Itachi while he was at too—Itachi’s amusement turned into mild exasperation. “Are you done yet, Deidara? And please give me back the soap, I wasn’t finished with it.” Those stunning blue eyes of his twinkled back at Itachi and he knew what that meant—his lover was feeling mischievous. A rarity so early in the day, but the blond’s propensity for teasing Itachi did not seem to have an off-switch when Deidara was in the mood to be this side of frisky. Rather than indulge the tendency as he was wont to, Itachi shot him a stern look and a shook his head to dissuade whatever idea was turning over in Deidara’s head. Especially if it was in the gutter—which it probably was. “Important meeting, remember?”

Even as the pout formed, Itachi smiled and stole a kiss before any pleading could pour out of the younger man. “And no, I cannot be late.”

Grumbling to himself, Deidara motion for Itachi to turn around. He did so without question, knowing that grumbling meant Deidara had ceded this one to Itachi. For the moment. Unworried by the prospect of payback after the two meet up later in the day, he gathered his hair to keep it out of the way and enjoyed the meticulous scrubbing his lover treated him to. There would be no rushing Deidara when Itachi allowed him full access to his body in this way; not that Itachi minded as the sentiment was entirely mutual.

He had, however, had the foresight to set a timer so the two of them did not get carried away in the shower. It gave him enough time to disengage, dry off and dress quickly before he absolutely had to be out the door. In the meantime, he intended to enjoy the attention Deidara lavished him in and prepared to return the favor in kind.

Mundane as it seemed, their morning ritual never felt like routine, to call it so would imply that it was monotonous or forgettable. There was nothing forgettable about Deidara. Nothing monotonous about the languid morning kisses they indulged in. And absolutely nothing replaceable about washing each other in the shower.

Even as the thought crossed his mind, he felt Deidara’s long fingers trail across his lower abdomen for reasons that had nothing to do with making sure Itachi’s skin was squeaky clean. With a smirk that his lover usually had better sense than to provoke, Itachi turned caught the wondering hand and twisted to face the blond-haired troublemaker, taking perverse pleasure in the way those eyes widened, the pupils dilating.

Oh, Itachi knew Deidara would get him back for what he was about to do—but he was hardly deterred. It would make later all the sweeter.


End file.
